1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezotype valve which utilizes a plurality of piezo-elements as a valve actuator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In diesel engines, it has been desired to control the fuel injection to the optimum pattern responsive to wide running conditions. This requires a control valve having high response and accurate valve lift. To obtain high response, it is known to utilize the electrostrictive property of piezo-elements to actuate the valve. The amount of electrostriction of piezo-elements, however, is very small. Therefore, it is difficult to construct a valve having accurate valve lift using such piezo-elements because of relative errors in the assembly process or heat strain of the valve components.